You look like hell
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU] "Mime se sentía mal, no necesitaba a Ikki para recordárselo..." (Ikki/Fem!Mime)(One-Shot)(Regalo para Blakedawson76)(Fic participante en eventos de otro foro, datos adentro)


**Disclaimer:** Nope, sigo sin ser Masami Kurumada o Trollei Animation (ejem). Eso quiere decir que ni Ikki, ni Fem!Mime así como las ligeras menciones de otros personajes no me pertenecen. Hecho por el amor al OTP y nada más.

 **Resumen:** _"_ _Mime se sentía mal, no necesitaba a Ikki para recordárselo..."_

 **Comentarios:** Este fic fue hecho para participar en el reto interno del foro "Saint Seiya Yaoi" "Ficstón No. 8 — Ikki&Mime". _Also_ , celebrando el cumpleaños de Blakedawson76 (buscadla, sus fics son muy buenos) que fue hace poco. Publicado en el 1 de abril de 2016 allá y aquí el 3 de junio de 2016. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

 ** _You look like hell..._**

* * *

De alguna forma, todo lo que sucedía alrededor no podía pasar desapercibido para ella ahora que se encontraba internada. La voz de la mujer que daba el clima era lo único que era soportable en aquella habitación envuelta en un horrible y antiséptico blanco. ¡Espera! Tampoco lo era.

Repasemos: Estaban en el colegio, calentando para un partido de Volleyball. Hasta ahora, todo iba bien, platicaba amenamente con una de sus amigas, June. De nuevo, todo iba bien. _Todo Bien._

Al menos, hasta que sintió la cabeza repentinamente ligera. Sus piernas ligeras, sus brazos ligeros. Todo su maldito cuerpo se sentía ligero. Todo en él. Se levantó del suelo en el que calentaba, y sintió menos presión sobre su cuerpo, sobre su cabeza. Antes de darse cuenta, todas a su alrededor estaban gritando su nombre y bajo sus párpados veía la carne y el rojo color que los vestía. Después de eso, agradeció que los gritos se volviesen suaves murmullos que el tiempo se llevó lentamente.

Se había levantado hace media hora en aquella habitación horrible. Todo a color blanco. La televisión, los sillones, y las ventanas eran excepciones. Y eso, sólo porque las ventanas eran transparentes.

En su mano izquierda estaba el suero intravenoso. Hace ya más de veinte minutos que se había salido un interino de la habitación explicándole que estaba fuera de su escuela, internada en un hospital que le estaba pagando el colegio. Al parecer, su nuevo régimen alimenticio constaría de más proteínas y vitaminas además de lo que se había autoimpuesto. De ahora en adelante, además de su tiempo como corredora número uno de la escuela, sus aportaciones extra especiales al coro escolar con sus canciones (escritas por ella) para instrumentos de cuerda (más específicamente arpa) y tener las calificaciones más altas en toda la escuela tendría que ir con el nutriólogo cada semana sin falta hasta asegurarse de que comía bien.

Cuando tocaron a su puerta no tuvo que observarla para adivinar quién era. Sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí idiota?

Ikki ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Una chica con una boca de marinero? Quién diría que la mascota de los profesores tuviera un lenguaje tan sucio.

Mime decidió responderle de la misma manera.

—Así te gustan.

—Vine tan pronto me dejó el director. Escuché que te desmayaste durante la clase de deportes.

—Eso dicen. Los rumores vuelan, ¿eh?

—Todos estaban preocupados por ti, no paraban de hablar cuando tuvo que venir una ambulancia para llevarte porque, tal parece, ya llevabas tu rato inconsciente y ni siquiera la enfermera escolar tenía suplementos para atenderte.

Mime se mordió un labio. Ikki exageraba, eso era seguro. No es que no hubiese entendido claramente a lo que se refería. La chica más sobresaliente de toda la escuela… ¿repentinamente desmayarse? No se esperaba menos de que esparciesen todo como cenizas al orden del viento. Se sentiría orgullosa de ellos de no ser porque se encontraba muy ocupada sintiendo pena por su trasero al tener que estar ahí, en aquella cama blanca. Con ninguna otra compañía además de Ikki.

—No creo que sea tan exagerado… —murmuró tan bajito que ni Ikki pudo escucharlo. Ikki se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla al lado de la pelirroja.

—Al menos ahora tienes más popularidad. —intentó apuntar, al ver que la respuesta de la otra fue un gruñido bajo se apresuró a volver a hablar—. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

—¿En verdad preguntarás eso? —Ikki asintió—. Mal y más allá.

—Te ves mal. —aseguró. Una mirada asesina saliendo de las orbes amatistas fueron suficiente para asegurarle que ella ya lo había pensado.

—Gracias, no necesitaba que me lo admitieses.

—¿Necesitabas que te reconfortara?

—Eres mi novio, esperaba mínimo un poco de solidaridad.

—¿Desde cuándo me ves a mí como alguien solidario?

—Desde que estoy postrada en esta cama sin hacer nada.

—Tranquilízate, el doctor me dijo que dentro de un par de horas te darán el alta.

—¿Antes de que sea año nuevo?

—No seas exagerada. Te desmayaste el jueves y estuviste todo el día aquí. El sábado podrás volver a pisar la pista de atletismo.

Mime bufó por su suerte. ¿Hasta el sábado? ¿No la dejaría correr aquél día? ¿Y qué hay del maratón para el que se estuvo preparando durante meses? ¡Representaba años de su vida! Si no participaba el sábado… si no calentaba antes…

—No te pongas nerviosa. Verás que al final te saldrá bien la carrera. —siempre sabía qué decir. Fuese o no persona con habilidades telepáticas, le leía la mente como nadie. Quizá por eso habían comenzado a salir.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —inquirió curiosa. Ikki observó el cambio de _Chica hormonal-nerviosa/no me toques_ a _lo lamento, Ikki, estaba enojada_ en menos de un segundo. Obviamente, no le importaba demasiado tener que lidiar con la segunda faceta de ella, pero tampoco es como si odiase del todo a la primera. Se cruzó de brazos, frunció los labios buscando la simple respuesta que la pelirroja buscaba.

—¿Sinceridad? Sí. Después de mencionar la pista de atletismo tu rostro se formó todo un poema. —después de todo, Mime aún podía ser aquella niña dulce e inocente que fue antes de conocerle. Al menos, eso dedujo al ver las mejillas coloraditas de la noruega y su mirada intentando evadirle. ¿En qué pensaba al haberla corrompido? ¡Pudo haber tenido a una loli!

Mime suspiró. Ikki la observó preocupado.

—Creo que tendré que resignarme a ir a la carrera sin haber entrenado hoy… ni ayer… probablemente vaya a quedar en un tercer lugar. —decía melodramáticamente. El nipón rodó los ojos frente al drama.

—Te recuerdo que no participas en el club de teatro.

¿Qué sería de él cuando las miradas asesinasen? Se tendría que resignar a vivir, ser asesinado por Mime y regresar de la tumba una y otra vez.

—No es necesario ser parte del club de teatro para saber de lo que es la vida y los placeres que ofrece. —Golpe bajo, ¿quizá? A Ikki no le interesó demasiado desde que la que sufría dentro de todo ese plano era la que estaba encamillada. Sonrió sardónico al encontrar réplica.

—Quizá, pero, ¿tú que puedes saber de vida cuando te encuentras en una cama?

—Grr… maldito. —Ikki negó con la cabeza.

—Recuerda Mime, nada de exclamaciones para las mascotas del profesor.

—¿Te recuerdo quién recibe los premios por los trucos o primero necesitas que te traiga una galletita?

—Creo que primero te escucharé ladrar.

—Ya verás cuando salga de aquí…

—Perro que ladra, no muerde. ¡Woof!

Mime suspiró. Agradecía que Ikki no estuviese en el club de deporte, desde que ella podía correr más rápido que él y conocía sus debilidades gracias a cierto pajarito de cabellos verdes. ¡Gracias Shun! Sólo necesitaba salir de aquella cama y vería lo que era sufrimiento…

—Sí que te ves mal. —dijo para sí Ikki, para su mala suerte, fue escuchado por la pelirroja, quien ya planeaba su venganza...

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
